Sticks and Stones
|season=2 |number=6 |image=File:Sticks and Stones title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 6, 1989 |writer=Alex Gansa Howard Gordon |director=Bruce Malmuth |previous=God Bless the Child |next=A Fair and Perfect Knight }} "Sticks and Stones" is the sixth episode of the 2nd season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot Deaf Laura Williams now lives in surface New York, but backs away as a helper for "The World Below" when she falls in with a gang of young, angry deaf people whose leader, Lincoln, is investigated for a security guard's murder. Laura's boyfriend in the gang, Jerry, is an undercover police officer who reveals his secret to her, prompting her to run away. She returns to discover Jerry's cover blown and the gang sentences him to a punishment known as "sticks and stones". He is rescued by Catherine and the police, who are searching for him, as well as Vincent, who is summoned by one of the helpers. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Linda Hamilton as Catherine Chandler *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Renn Woods as Edie *Ron Marquette as Jerry *Charles Bouvier as Sgt. Greg McQueeney *Tim Russ as Lt. Eric Parker *Terrylene as Laura Williams *Warren Munson as Willis *Ritch Brinkley as William *William D. Byrd as Miguel *Rico Barlow as Rico *Kathryn Spitz as Rebecca *Vae as Blanca *Sarah Malmeth as Maria *Evan James as Man *Diane Dorsey as Woman *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Bruce Malmuth *Written by Alex Gansa and Howard Gordon *Produced by Alex Gansa, Howard Gordon, Paul Junger Witt, Kenneth R. Koch, Ron Koslow, Stephen Kurzfeld, George R.R. Martin, Anthony Mazzei, David F. Schwartz and Tony Thomas *Music by Don Davis *Cinematography by Stevan Larner *Film Editor - Craig Ridenour *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Art Director - Joseph E. Hubbard *Set Decorator - Peg Cummings *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Fred C. Blau, Jr. - Makeup Artist *Josephine McCarthy - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent *Gregor Punchatz - Special Makeup Effects Artist Production Management *R. Anthony Brown - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Richard Feld - Second Assistant Director *Robert Yannetti - First Assistant Director Art Department *Bill Dietz - Property Master *Robert Farina - Main Title Design Sound Department *Rick Ash - Sound Mixer *David Hankins - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Gary F. Bentley - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *John Meier - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Calvin Maehl - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Dawn Y. Line - Set Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Lori Slomka - Music Editor Other Crew *Patricia Livingston - Literary Consultant *Bill Pugin - On-Set Interpreter *Patience Thoreson - Script Supervisor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520523/ Sticks and Stones] at IMDb Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes